Sininen Ystävänpäivä
by Jadeile
Summary: Kisame/Itachi. Akatsukit saavat pari päivää ystävänpäivälomaa ilman mitään ilmeistä syytä. Kisame tahtoisi päästä viettämään sen Itachin kanssa, muttei mainitse asiasta sen varalta, että Itachilla on muita suunnitelmia. Viettääkö hän lomansa lopulta yksin?


**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai, fangirl-japania, OC

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

**A/N:** Sulkujen sisällä olevat tekstit kuuluvat tarinaan ja ovat Kisamen ajatuksenjuoksua. Miksi hän tällaista sulkuilua harrastaa, sitä ei moni tiedä. Deal with it.

* * *

"Miksei muka, un?"

"Koska minä niin sanon, joten olisitko vaihteeksi vinkumatta?"

"Mutta Danna…"

"Ei muttia, minä menen tuonne, sinä jäät tähän, piste."

Kisame katseli tympääntyneenä, kun Sasori ja Deidara harjoittivat iänikuista sanaharkkaansa. Häntä niin kyllästytti tämä koko touhu, hän olisi mielellään ollut vaihteeksi jossain muualla tekemässä jotain muuta. Tai ei häntä Akatsuki-hommat kyllästyttäneet varsinaisesti, mutta hän olisi niin kaivannut lomaa välillä. Jos ei muusta, niin ainakin järjestön muista jäsenistä, jotka onnistuivat jatkuvasti saamaan hänet hermoromahduksen partaalle (etenkin eräs vaaleahiuksinen D:llä alkava henkilö).

"Jäänhän minä tänne pitämään sinulle seuraa, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi sanoi kirkkaalla äänellä ja hivuttautui Deidaran viereen. Kyseinen blondi ei näyttänyt innostuvan ajatuksesta, vaan hivuttautui kauemmas Tobista ja lähemmäs Sasoria.

"Zetsu! Tule ottamaan tuo oppilaasi pois kimpustani, un!" Deidara huusi, kun Tobi siirtyi taas lähemmäs häntä. Sasori tuhahti, käänsi selkänsä molemmille ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. Se kuitenkin harvoin auttoi tässä taloudessa, minkä Sasori sai taas huomata kahden muun järjestöläisen kävellessään hänen jäljessään kuin ankanpoikaset emonsa perässä.

Kisame katseli sivusta, kun Zetsu kiiruhti paikalle kiskomaan Tobin pois Deidaran helmasta (kirjaimellisesti) ja raahasi pojan sitten kauemmas. Kisame pyöräytti silmiään. Hän oli niin loman tarpeessa. Miksi johtaja yleensä oli heidät kutsunut nyt koolle? Ja miksei Itachia näkynyt missään, vaikka kaikki muut olivat jo täällä? Tai melkein kaikki, johtaja ja se sinihiuksinen nainen (jonka nimeä Kisame ei ikinä onnistunut muistamaan) olivat myös poissa.

Josta haimies muistikin vilkaista Hidanin ja Kakuzun suuntaan. Nämä olivat oudon hiljaa ja sinne päin katsoessaan Kisame huomasikin, että nämä olivat kummallisen hyvässä sovussa keskenään: Kakuzu kirjoitteli käsissään olevaan vihkoonsa (luultavasti laski rahojaan) ja istuskeli nurkassa, kun taas Hidan ilmeisesti piti rukoushetkeä jumalalleen (Miten hän aina jaksoikin?). Nämä kaksi ainakin aivan selvästi odottivat toimeksiantoa, koska muuten he olisivat olleet mahdollisimman kaukana toisistaan. Kisame itse ei oikeastaan tiennyt edes mitä odotti.

Samalla hetkellä Itachi ja sinitukkanainen saapuivat paikalle. He eivät edes katsoneet toisiinsa tai mitään, mutta silti Kisame tunsi selittämätöntä ja yllättävää vihaa naista kohtaan. Kuinka tuo mikä-hänen-nimensä-lieneekään kehtasi kulkea samaa matkaa Itachin kanssa?

Kisame hätkähti. Siis mitä? Miksi häntä muka häiritsi, jos joku muu kuin hän käveli Itachin seurassa? Itse asiassa Kisame kyllä tiesi vastauksen, mutta tottuneeseen tapaansa edelleen uskotteli itselleen, ettei tiennyt. Taasko hän kävi tätä keskustelua päässään? Ei kun tietysti taasko hän **ei** ajatellut mitään erityistä, mikä ei ainakaan liittynyt millään tavalla Itachiin? Aivan, itse asiassa hän ei äsken ollut edes tuntenut mitään outoa, eikä mitään ollut tapahtunut, joten hän ei siis edes voinut ajatella mitään siihen liittyvää. Joten miksi hän vaivasi päätään sillä?

"Kisame, sinä ilmeilet taas ilman mitään näkyvää syytä", Itachin ääni kuului hänen vierestään. Kisame ei hätkähtänyt tätä, sillä vaikkei hän ollutkaan tietoisesti tiennyt Itachin tulleen siihen, hän oli silti tiedostanut sen. Mutta sen tiedon ei ollut tarvinnut mennä perille asti, sillä Itachi ei ollut uhka.

"Anteeksi, Itachi. Niin minä kai tein", Kisame sanoi, kääntyen Uchihan puoleen hymyillen nolona. Itachi hymähti ja tökkäsi kevyesti kyynärpäällään Kisamen käsivarteen. Kisame virnisti ja tökkäsi takaisin iloisena. Itachi sai hänet aina hyvälle tuulelle niin vähällä. Hän kuuli Uchihan naurahtavan hiljaa.

"Noo… mitäs sinä ja sinitukka nyt noin samaan aikaan paikalle tulette?" Kisame kysyi, yrittäen kuulostaa siltä kuin vihjailisi, eikä siltä kuin olisi syyttänyt. Itachi hymähti (taas).

"Etkö edelleenkään muista hänen nimeään?" Itachi kysyi huvittunut sävy äänessään. Kisamen kasvot punehtuivat ja hän otti kasvoilleen puolustelevan ilmeen.

"Ei ole minun vikani, ettemme ikinä ole toistemme kanssa tekemisissä! Eikä hän yleensäkään puhu kenenkään kanssa, jolloin hän tulee harvoin puheeksi. Muistatko muka itse hänen nimensä?" Kisame mutisi ja vilkuili mainitun naisen suuntaan.

"Hän muistaa kaikesta huolimatta sinun nimesi. Ja muut muistavat hänet. Sinä olet ainut, jolle nimi ei jää päähän. Ja kyllä, minä muistan hänen nimensä, mutten kerro sitä sinulle. Saat itse selvittää sen. Taas", Itachi sanoi vahingoniloisella äänellä.

Kisame oli aika varma siitä, että Itachi bluffasi. Ei hän varmastikaan ollut ainoa, joka ei naisen nimeä muistanut. Tobi ei takuulla edes tiennyt sitä! Deidara tuskin muisti. Kakuzu ei luultavasti edes tiennyt koko naisen olemassaolosta!

"Älä viitsi Kisame, tiedät kyllä itsekin, että olen oikeassa", Itachi sanoi, ilmeisesti katseltuaan tarpeeksi Kisamen ilmeilyä. Haimies mulkaisi häntä.

"No miten vain. Mutta kuules, sitä et vastannut ensimmäiseen kysymykseeni", Kisame sanoi, vaihtaen aihetta. Itachi vilkaisi naisen suuntaan ja katsoi sitten taas Kisamea.

"Sattumalta törmäsimme käytävässä ja sitten jatkoimme tänne. Emme oikeastaan kävelleet yhdessä, vaan pikemminkin vain samaa tahtia", Itachi vastasi ja nojautui seinää vasten. Kisame kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Toki, jos niin sanot", hän vastasi ja nojautui Itachin viereen. Hän tunsi, kuinka heidän kaapujensa hihat hipaisivat toisiaan vienosti kahahtaen. Kisame yritti epätoivoisesti keskittää ajatuksensa johonkin muuhun, jolloin lähes huomaamattaan alkoi parannella asentoaan. Siitä kuitenkin vain seurasi, että hihat ja helmat osuivat aina välillä uudestaan yhteen, mikä ei todellakaan ollut ollut hänen suunnitelmansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut vetäytyä kauemmaskaan Itachista, koska se olisi ollut epäilyttävää useammassa kuin yhdessä mielessä. Eikä hän sen puoleen halunnutkaan olla kauempana Itachista.

"Huono kohta seinässä? Onko siinä kivi tai jokin selkääsi vasten?" Itachi kysyi, jolloin Kisame hätkähti huomaamattomasti kaapunsa sisällä. Hänen onnekseen Itachi oli jo näköjään kehittänyt omat päätelmänsä, jolloin hänen ei tarvinnut kuin leikkiä mukana. Kami-samalle kiitos, että heidän tukikohtansa oli luola!

"On, jokin tässä painaa selkää", Kisame sanoi ja veti kasvoilleen ilmeen, joka kuvasti sitä, kuinka epämukavalta hänestä tuntui. Hän nousi pystymmäksi ja mulkaisi seinää, jossa hänen onnekseen tosiaan oli pieni, mutta syylliseksi kelpaava muhkura.

"Hn", Itachi sanoi ja Kisamen ällistykseksi siirtyi muutaman askeleen sivummas, selvästi tehden Kisamelle tilaa parempaan kohtaan. Haimiehen sydän läpätti kuin riivattu hänen rintaansa vasten. Hän mutisi jotain kiitoksen kaltaista ja siirtyi Itachin vapauttamaan kohtaan, joka oli edelleen lämmin hänen parinsa jäljiltä. Hyvä on, mikä hyvänsä johtajan syy tähän kokoontumiseen olikin, niin ainakin paikalle tulo oli ehdottomasti vaivan arvoista.

Ennen kuin Kisame ehti aloittaa päänsä sisäisen asioiden kiistämisen, mainittu Akatsukien johtaja astuikin ovesta sisään. Kaikki keskeyttivät mahdolliset puuhansa ja käänsivät katseensa hänen suuntaansa.

"Tervehdys. Menen suoraan asiaan. Te kaikki ihmettelette varmasti tätä koolle kutsua", johtaja enemmänkin totesi kuin kysyi. Kisame hillitsi tuhahduksen, vai suoraan asiaan? (Tai olihan tuo suorempaan kuin yleensä.)

"Asia on nyt niin, että päätin ystävänpäivän kunniaksi antaa teille kaksi vapaapäivää. Tämän päivän ja huomisen. Tehkää mitä lystäätte", ja niillä sanoilla johtaja häipyi takaisin käytävään yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, jättäen jälkeensä joukon pöllämystyneitä ja hämmentyneitä Akatsukeja.

Kaikki olivat erittäin hiljaa ja tuijottivat ovea, minne heidän johtajansa oli juuri kadonnut. Sitten vähitellen he alkoivat vilkuilla toisiaan ja pian yhden jos toisenkin kasvoille nousi virne.

"Hieno homma, un! Sasori-danna, mitä ajattelit puuhata?"

"Aah, taidan mennä sitten metsästysreissulle vaikka Sunagakureen, onkin jo hiukan hiukonut paremman sapuskan perään. _Ei, Kirigakureen, siellä on paremman makuista väkeä._"

"Zetsu-sensei, et varmaan pahastu, jos menen Deidara-senpain mukaan?"

"Jään tänne ja valmistelen nukkeni loppuun, enkä kaipaa sinua."

"Tobi! Et takuulla jumiudu minun seuraani, un!"

"_Kirigakureen._"

"Mistähän kävisin nostamassa palkkiorahani tästä henkilöstä…"

"Kompromissi: Kumogakureen."

"Hienoa, pääsemme vaihteeksi toisistamme eroon, Kakuzu."

"Zetsu-sensei?"

"Minä menen käymään Iwagakuressa, te muut ette ole tervetulleita, joten pysykää poissa."

"_Kumogakureen sitten_. Tee mitä tahdot, Tobi"

"Yay! Deidara-senpai, Zetsu-sensei lupasi, että saan tulla kanssasi!"

"Mutta minulla olisi asiaa Iwagakuren temppeliin!"

"MITÄH? Zetsu ei voi luvata puolestani, un! ZETSU!"

"Tule Kisame, mennään muualle", Itachin ääni kuului mölyn keskeltä selkeänä. Kisame oli paitsi ilahtunut siitä, että pääsi pois muiden joukosta, myös erittäin iloinen siitä, että Itachi kutsui hänet mukaansa.

ooooo

Itachi ja Kisame siirtyivät käytävän puolelle ja sulkivat mölyt perästään yksinkertaisesti tönäisemällä oven kiinni poistuessaan. Molemmat olivat sitten aivan hiljaa paikoillaan. Kisame odotti, että Itachi sanoisi jotain nyt, kun heitä ei enää häiritty kahdeksankymmenen desibelin Akatsukihälinällä. Itachi kuitenkin oli yhtä vaiti kuin kumppaninsa.

Kisame oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotain, kun Itachi lähtikin kävelemään käytävää eteenpäin. Puolen sekunnin reaktioajan jälkeen haimies kiiruhti perään. He kävelivät vieretysten lähes täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa, jonka rikkoi ainoastaan heidän kaapujensa vaimea kahina, sandaaliensa hiljainen tömähtely kivilattiaa vasten ja heidän lähes äänetön hengityksensä.

"Kisame, minne sinä ajattelit mennä lomallasi?" Itachi kysyi kuiskaten, kuin peläten rikkoa hiljaisuuden. Kisame avasi suunsa vastatakseen 'Sinne minne sinäkin', mutta muutti mielensä. Jokin Itachin äänessä sai hänet epäilemään, ettei hän välttämättä olisi tervetullut. Sitä paitsi moinen vastaus kuulosti liian… takertuvalta. (Paitsi hän olisi kyllä halunnut takertua Itachiin… hän ei juuri myöntänyt tuota!)

"Ajattelin mennä Kirigakuren lähettyville, kotiseudulle. Erääseen pikkukylään, jossa en saa ANBU:ja niskaani, mutta jossa on kuumia lähteitä. Tiedätkin sen paikan. Olemme käyneet siellä, varmaan muistatkin?" Kisame vastasi. Tämä oli ollut hänen suunnitelmissaan alun perinkin, kun hän oli lomasta haaveillut. Nyt hänen päänsä täyttyi mielikuvilla tuosta kylästä, josta hän piti kovasti. Häntä vain harmitti, että Itachin kanssa siellä käydessään he olivat olleet puhtaasti työasioilla, eikä hän ollut päässyt näyttämään Itachille kylää koko kauneudessaan.

" Hmm… 'Joskus paremmalla ajalla esittelen teidät toisillenne, sinut ja tämän kylän, Itachi', muistan minä", Itachi sanoi ja hymyili lämpimästi. Kisamen sydän jätti lyönnin väliin ja hänen henkensä salpaantui. Itachi muisti sanasta sanaan tuon lupauksen! Lisäksi tämä hymyili tavalla, jolla Kisame hyvin harvoin näki hänen hymyilevän. (Vain hyvinä päivinä, kun he puhuivat alle kouluikäisen Sasuken tempauksista)

Kisame nyökkäsi, hymyillen onnellisena. Hän katsoi silmät sädehtien Itachin suuntaan, eikä saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Hetken he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin, kunnes Itachi käänsi katseensa eteensä. Kisame nautti vielä hetken onnentunteestaan, kunnes oli aika taas rikkoa harmoninen hiljaisuus.

"Entä minne sinä ajattelit suunnata, Itachi?" Kisame kysyi ja varoi huolellisesti, ettei hänen äänensä särkyisi kesken lauseen. Hän tiesi nimittäin nyt jo valmiiksi, että Itachin vastaus ei olisi ainakaan se toivottu vastaus. (Joka olisi "Mukaasi, Kisame-chan…") (…Chan?)

"Poikkean siellä täällä hoitamassa asioita", Itachi vastasi vältellen. Se sattui. Kisame ei pitänyt Itachin tavasta vältellä silloin tällöin, eikä etenkään nyt ollut iloinen siitä. Juuri kun Kisamella oli mukavaa, niin Itachi päätti heittää hiekkaa hänen niskaansa! (Kylmä vesi nimittäin oli mukava asia.)

"Ai… selvä. Oletko lähdössä heti?" Kisame kysyi ja onnistui pitämään äänensävynsä neutraalina ja tasaisena. Itachi tuntui vaikenevan entisestään, joten Kisame kääntyi katsomaan tätä. Uchiha vilkaisi häntä silmäkulmastaan ja nyökkäsi. Kisamen mahdolliset hyvän tuulen rippeet katosivat kuin tuhka tuuleen. Hän nyökkäsi myös ja käänsi katseensa pois, varoen kuitenkin edelleen tekemästä sitä liian nopeasti, jottei Itachi huomaisi, kuinka kurjalta hänestä tuntui.

Kisame huomasi heti katseensa käännyttyä, että he olivat jo kävelleet koko matkan ulko-oven luokse. Hän käänsi nopeasti katseensa Itachiin, joka katsoi häntä ja hymyili pienesti.

"Nähdään sitten myöhemmin, Kisame."

ooooo

Kisame istui huoneessaan sänkynsä laidalla ja tuijotti lattiaa masentuneena. Itachi oli onnistunut totaalisesti pilaamaan hänen lomaintonsa. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista motivaatiota lähteä Akatsukien päämajasta minnekään enää. Edes kuumat lähteet eivät juuri houkutelleet.

"Äh, käyttäydyn kuin jokin lemmensairas teini… enkä juuri sanonut tuota ääneen…" Haimies mutisi ja pakottautui nousemaan ylös. Itachin kanssa tai ilman, hän varmasti lähtisi Atsui no Satoon ja viettäisi seuraavat puolitoista päivää kuumissa lähteissä. Kyllä hän unohtaisi äskeisen heti, kun olisi perillä, joten hänen oli parempi siis kiiruhtaa.

Puolittainen hymyntapainen kasvoillaan Kisame kaivoi lipastonsa laatikosta esiin rahakukkaronsa ja tunki sen kaapunsa taskuun. Muuta hän ei mukaansa tarvinnutkaan, sillä muut mahdolliset tarvikkeet hän saattoi ostaa kylästä perille saavuttuaan. Raskaasti huokaisten hän poistui huoneestaan ja lähti kohti Mizu no Kunia.

ooooo

Akatsukien päämajan liepeillä satoi kaatamalla vettä Kisamen matkatessa kohti sumukylää. Se piristi sentään hitusen haimiehen mielialaa tämän taivaltaessa. Virvoittava sade tuntui pyyhkivän murheet ja masennuksen pois hänen sielustaan valuessaan hänen kasvojaan pitkin.

Pian hän kuitenkin ohitti sadepilvet ja loppumatka kylään oli poutaista, jolloin hän kiristi tahtiaan. Mitä sitä suotta maleksimaan, kun hyvä sää jäi jo taakse.

Ilta alkoi hämärtyä siinä vaiheessa, kun hän viimein saavutti kylän portit. Vaikka Akatsukeilla olikin keinonsa päästä nopeasti paikasta toiseen, niin vei se siltikin aikansa. Väsynyt hän ei kuitenkaan ollut.

Auringonlasku värjäsi kylää ympäröivän ohuen usvan roosanpunaiseksi, jolloin kylä näytti itsekin pukeutuneen ystävänpäivään sopiviin väreihin. Näky sai Kisamen suupielet kääntymään hitusen ylöspäin ja uusin voimin hän asteli porteista sisään kylään. Tutut tuoksut ja kylän kosteanraikas ilma saivat Kisamen heti tuntemaan olonsa kodikkaaksi. Vaikkei hän koskaan ollutkaan asunut tässä nimenomaisessa kylässä, niin silti tämä paikka oli aina ollut hänelle enemmän koti kuin yksikään muu paikka.

Täällä hän sai olla rauhassa ANBU:lta, palkkionmetsästäjiltä ja yleensä myös työasioilta. Tämä oli hänen turvapaikkansa, jossa hän tunsi kaikki asukkaat ja kaikki tunsivat hänet. Ja vaikka kaikki hänet tunsivat ja tiesivät myös hänen maineensa, niin silti kukaan ei kavaltanut häntä. Kaikki kyläläiset kohtelivat häntä kuin omiaan, mikä hän sydämessään myös tunsi olevansa.

"Kisame, mikäs sinut tänne johdatti? Pidätkö lomaa ystävänpäivän kunniaksi?" eräs tuttu kasvo tervehtikin häntä välittömästi, kun hän oli sisällä kylässä. Haimies hymyili ja nyökkäsi iloisesti.

"Kyllä, olen täällä huomisen päivän ja ajattelin lillua koko sen ajan kuumilla lähteillä", Kisame vastasi naurahtaen, mutta ehdottoman tosissaan. Hänen keskustelukumppaninsa nauroi sydämellisesti.

"Hieno homma! Kyllä sitä aina välillä pitää virkistäytymässäkin käydä. Nadamerulla ainakin pitäisi olla tilaa, joten sinuna suuntaisin sinne. Minun kuitenkin pitää nyt mennä, lapset odottavat kotona. Rauhallista ystävänpäivää." Kisame nyökkäsi ja katsoi, kuinka hänen jutustelukumppaninsa kiiruhti omille teilleen. Olkapäitään kohauttaen haimies jatkoi matkaansa ja suuntasi suositeltuun paikkaan, minne hän olisi ollut joka tapauksessa menossa.

"Yo Izumi no Ryo, Atsui no Saton kuumimmat kuumat lähteet ja paras palvelu! Tervetuloa!" luki kyltissä, joka kyseisen kylpylän edustalla seisoi. Kyltissä oli myös kuva kuumassa lähteessä loikoilevasta lohikäärmeestä, joka näytti kovasti nauttivan olostaan. Kisame virnisti. Hän niin piti tästä paikasta.

"Tervetuloa… ooh, Kisame-san! Tervetuloa takaisin, sinua ei olekaan näkynyt aikoihin! Mitä sinulle kuuluu? Vielä samoissa hommissa? Ystävänpäivän kunniaksiko tänne tulit? Oi, on niin mukava nähdä sinua!", Nadameru, paikan omistaja, lörpötti heti sillä siunaaman sekunnilla, kun Kisame astui sisään kylpylään. Ruskeahiuksinen nainen kipitti Kisamen luokse ja tarkasteli tätä päästä varpaisiin selittäen samalla taukoamatta omiaan ja kaikkien muidenkin kyläläisten kuulumisia. Kisame naurahti hilpeänä. Hän oli jo unohtanut kuinka paljon tämän kyseinen nainen puhuikaan.

"Nadameru, mukava nähdä sinuakin. Minulle kuuluu hyvää, olen edelleen, kuten sanoit 'samoissa hommissa' ja tulin nyt tänne lomailemaan huomisen päivän. Jos saisin huoneen…?" Kisame sanoi korottaen ääntänsä, jotta se kuuluisi Nadamerun taukoamattoman lörpötyksen yli. Ruskeahiuksinen nainen hiljeni hetkeksi. (Vetääkseen henkeä tietysti.)

"Tietenkin! Täällä on aina huone vapaana sinulle, Kisame-san! Tule tänne, niin näytän mihin huoneeseen majoitut. Ei, älä turhaan kaiva kukkaroasi, sinua näkee niin harvoin, että saat ilmaisen majoituksen! Oi, on se niin ihanaa, kun…", Kisame sulki silmänsä ja seurasi naisen puhetulvaa huoneeseensa. Hän keskittyi näkemisen (ja kuulemisen) sijasta haistelemaan ilmassa leijuvia parfyymien ja saippuoiden tuoksua, sekä tietysti kuumien lähteiden ominaista kosteuden tuomaa aromia. Mikäli hän joskus asettuisi aloilleen (mikä ei tietenkään ollut mahdollista), niin hän jäisi juuri tänne, ja mielellään vielä tähän kylpylään ja oleilisi lähteissä kaiket päivät.

"Kisame-san? Sinä ilmeilet taas itseksesi", Nadameru sanoi pirteällä äänellä, jolloin Kisame avasi silmänsä ja huokaisi alistuneena. Kaikki aina onnistuivat mainitsemaan tuon hänen ikävähkön tapansa. Hänen todella pitäisi tehdä jotain asian eteen. (Nimittäin lopettaa se tyystin.)

Kisame ei sanonut aiheesta mitään, pudisti vain päätään. Hän astui Nadamerun ohitse huoneeseensa ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Huoneessa oli yksinkertainen, mutta kodikas kalustus. Oli suuri sänky, jonka voisi oikeastaan laskea parisängyksi, sängyn jalkopäässä oli iso arkku tavaroille ja sängyn molemmilla puolilla oli yöpöytinä toimivat lipastot. Huoneessa oli myös pieni pöytä, jonka ympärillä oli kaksi tuolia. Lisäksi oli vielä vaatekaappi ja mukavan näköinen nojatuoli.

Huone oli myös kokonaisuudessaan mukavan sinisensävyinen. Seinät oli päällystetty vaaleansinisellä tapetilla, lattialla oli tummansininen pörrömatto, nojatuoli oli makean turkoosi, sängyssä oli hieman violettiin taittuvat petivaatteet ja loput huonekalut olivat harmahtavan ruskeasta puusta tehtyjä, mutta huoneen muun värityksen vuoksi silmä hämäsi ne näyttämään sinertäviltä. Kisame ei voinut olla tuhahtamatta huvittuneesti. Nadameru teki tämän takuulla tahallaan Kisamen "kiusaksi".

"Kiitos, Nadameru. Voisin näin aluksi syödä jotain, järjestyykö?" Kisame kysyi, kääntyen ovelle päin, missä ruskeahiuksinen nainen edelleen seisoi. Hän näki, kuinka Nadameru hymyili ovelasti ja nyökkäsi. Kisame toivoi, että tuo hymy viittasi siihen, millainen tämä huone oli, eikä siihen, mitä hän tulisi saamaan syödäkseen.

ooooo

Ruuassa ei onneksi tullut mitään yllätyksiä ja pian Kisame olikin jo mukavasti kuumassa lähteessä likoamassa. Matkan rasitukset, samoin kuin pitkien työntäytteisten viikkojen stressi, haihtuivat kuuman vesihöyryn mukana taivaisiin. Kisame ei ollut tajunnutkaan, kuinka paljon oikeasti oli ollut loman tarpeessa tai kuinka oli kuumia lähteitä kaivannut. Nyt kun hän vihdoin sai haluamansa, niin kaikki tuntui hetkessä paljon paremmalta ja elämä maistui makealta. Hän ei halunnut edes ajatella poislähtöä tästä paratiisista.

Ainoastaan yksi seikka puuttui, mikä olisi tehnyt tästä täydellisen. Itachi.

"…minä en juuri… ajatellut noin…", Kisame mutisi, liian raukeana inttääkseen itselleen kunnolla vastaan. Hän antoi asian olla. Ei sen väliä, vaikka hän sen myönsikin itselleen, koska ei kieltäminen ollut tuottanut mitään tulosta tähänkään asti. (Ja hän oli kuitenkin jo kaksi vuotta tuntenut näin ja kiistänyt kokoajan.)

"Miten et ajatellut, Kisame?" kuului tuttu ääni hänen viereltään. Kisame melkein hätkähti, muttei ihan. Vaikka hän yllättyikin siitä, että Itachi ilmestyi sillä tavalla, niin hän oli silti tiedostanut tämän tulleen siihen, muttei ollut tottumuksesta reagoinut siihen mitenkään, eikä siten ollut oikeasti huomannut.

"E-ei mitenkään", Kisame sanoi ja olisi voinut läimäistä itseään siitä hyvästä, että änkytti. Hänen ajatuksen kulkunsa kuitenkin katkesi nopeasti, sillä hän tajusi, että Itachi tosiaan oli siinä, samassa kuumassa lähteessä juuri hänen vieressään. Kisamen sydän päätti kiihdyttää lyöntinopeuttaan heti moninkertaiseksi, jolloin hänen oli ensin vaikea hengittää ja hän tunsi lievää huimausta. Se kuitenkin meni ohi nopeasti.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet, Itachi?" Kisame kysyi heti, kun ääntä taas lähti. Itachihan oli sanonut käyvänsä asioilla siellä täällä, miten hän oli sitten nyt siinä?

"Hoidin jo pikkuasiat ja tulin sitten tänne, koska tiesin, että sinä olet täällä", Itachi sanoi tavallisella äänensävyllään, kuin olisi puhunut säästä tai seuraavasta tehtävästä. Kisame oli varma, että tämä oli genjutsua tai sitten hän oli vain nukahtanut altaaseen. Tai kuuma vesihöyry oli jotenkin sekoittanut hänen päänsä. Itachi ei vain sanonut tuollaisia.

Äkkiä Kisame tunsi, kuinka veden alla jokin laskeutui hänen kätensä päälle. Puolen sekunnin miettimäajan jälkeen hän tajusi, että se oli Itachin käsi. Pieni puna käväisi Kisamen poskilla ja hän käänsi katseensa Itachiin päin. Uchiha hymyili.

"Minun piti alun perin hankkia sinulle ystävänpäivälahja, mutta sitä, mitä olin aikonut hankkia, ei enää ollutkaan…" Itachi sanoi hitusen apealla äänensävyllä. Unta, genjutsua tai mitä hyvänsä, sen ei ollut väliä.

"Ei se mitään, Itachi… käy se näinkin", Kisame vastasi ja pujotti sormensa Itachin sormien väliin.

* * *

**A/N:** Nadameru on ihan oma keksimäni hahmo tätä ficciä varten. Samoin on muuten Atsui no Satokin oma keksimäni kylä. Ja Nadamerun kylpylä, Yo Izumi no Ryo, on tietenkin myös omaani, jos kerran tuossa kylässä sijaitsee.

Atsui tarkoittaa kuumaa säätä.

Ryo no Yo Izumi tarkoittaa kuuman lähteen lohikäärmettä.


End file.
